There are known activity apparatuses often used as infant development and amusing toys for an infant lying on the floor or in a cradle, or when sitting in a stroller or a bouncer.
US Application Publication 2011/0275273 discloses an infant activity apparatus comprising two or more arches configured for creating an activity space therebelow defined by a location of articulation of the arches, and further comprising an arch configuration member configured for displacement between different articulation configurations of the arches by sliding with respect to at least one arch and further configured for retaining the arches at any desired articulation configuration, altering thereby the activity space.
US Application Publication 2004/077269 discloses a play arch attachable to the chair of a stroller having space-apart side. The arch is an elongated strip of rigid though pliable plastic material and has a length greater than the distance between the sides of the chair. The arch is formed with a plurality of non-bendable segments which are interconnected by bendable integral hinges and comprises a coupler fitted at either end of the strip to connect the strip to the sides of the chair to cause the strip to assume the curvature of an arch.